


Junk Food and First Meetings

by Xyline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Flirting, I cant english, M/M, One Shot, im bad at writing soz, yall i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyline/pseuds/Xyline
Summary: “You know, I’m inviting a stranger to my loft and I don't even know his name! Tell me, handsome, what’s your name?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Junk Food and First Meetings

It was a rainy, Friday afternoon. The store was nearly empty except for the old woman buying milk. Alec was relieved because less customers meant less work to do. He grabbed the book he was previously reading an hour ago and started humming a tune that was currently stuck in his head while reading.

Not long after, Alec heard someone come in. He looked up from his book and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was wearing glitter head-to-toe and absolutely rocked it. Alec stopped himself from drooling at the man in front of him as the mysterious man walked past him and went straight to the junk food section. Alec sighed, dropping his head back down to focus on reading his book.

After awhile, the man came back and was in Alec’s lane. The blue-eyed man quickly put his book down to do his job and maybe take in the sight of the handsome man in front of him. When Alec finally saw what he bought, he was a bit shocked. The man had bought a lot of junk food and sweets. Alec’s curiosity only grew bigger and bigger as he scans each item the man picked out. The two of them were stuck in awkward silence, until Alec finally decided to ask the man what he was doing with all of that unhealthy food. 

“Are you going to eat all of these by yourself?...” Alec said with uncertainty and awkwardness.

The man laughed, and Alec sweared he heard the angels sing. “Of course not, my best friend is in town and my job is to shower her with as much unhealthy food as she can take” the taller man said with a fond smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, um, cool” Alec said, not really knowing what to say next.

‘You know, working here must be so boring! You must join me and Tessa in my loft as we eat all of these food. What do you say?” He said as cheerful as ever.

“Um, I-I don't even know your name” Alec scratched the back of his head, wishing he wasn't so awkward and shy. 

“It’s Magnus, Magnus Bane. When does your shift end, handsome?” Magnus winked at him and Alec flushed. Nobody had called him handsome before.

Alec took out his phone to check the time and saw that his shift was ending in 5 minutes. “My shift, um, ends in 5 minutes.” Alec said

“That’s great, I’ll wait for you near the entrance” Magnus said as his face lit up. Does he always invite everyone to his place? Alec thought. 

After 5 minutes, Alec was patiently waiting for Magnnus, where was he? Alec began to loose hope until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

‘Hey, I just put the bags in my car” Magnus said

“You know, I’m inviting a stranger to my loft and I don't even know his name! Tell me, handsome, what’s your name? Alec's mind went blank for a second before he could provide a verbal answer. “It’s Alec” he said, hoping he didn't sound too nervous. “Short for Alexander, I presume?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “Well then Alexander, we should get going”

\\\\\\\////

Alec woke up wrapped in golden, silk sheets and saw his husband looking fondly at him

"Did you have a dream, pup? Magnus asked

"Yeah, it was the first time we ever met when I was still young and working as a cashier" Alec chuckled as he remembered the memory with the love of his life

"It is fitting, since it's our 10 year anniversary. Look at us now, pup, we're on top of the world now" Magnus said, gently caressing Alec's hair

Alec hummed and said the first words that came to his mind whenever he sees Magnus " I love you"

Magnus smiled at his husband "I love you too" he said as he pulled his husband to cuddle him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm writing this on midnight on a school day after I couldn't find anything to do xD Please go easy on me I'm still new to writing. I hope you enjoy this /bad/ one shot!


End file.
